Movement of limbs can be challenging for persons with disabilities, the elderly, or persons recovering from recent surgery when those persons transfer from one location to another, whether independently or assisted. For example, in the case of persons with mobility impairments, it is often quite difficult to get into and out of a bed without assistance.
Several efforts have been made to alleviate the problem associated with getting into and out of a bed without assistance. For example, devices equipped with a hoop and pulley-system have been developed so that a person can put their feet into the hoop and pull their legs to bed level. Similar devices are also available where the hoop is attached to a rod so that the person can put their foot into the hoop and pull the rod up so that the foot is level with the bed. These devices, however, have drawbacks such as limited portability in the case of the pulley system, and limited physical capabilities of the person operating the device in the case of the rod and hoop system. Additionally, in both cases the devices require upper and lower body strength to pull the legs upwards to bed level. In cases where persons are disabled or recovering from recent surgery, the persons may not have the strength necessary to operate the devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a portable leg elevating device for lifting the legs of a person without requiring substantial upper and lower body strength.